


Make It Last

by tookumade



Series: Haikyuu!! Datekou Week - 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Oiwake looked back at the third years, all staring back at him; Kamasaki, with a fire in his eyes that just would not die out; Sasaya, spurred on by Kamasaki’s spirit; even the sensible Moniwa, no matter what he said. Each still hungry for more volleyball, hungry for as many minutes as they could salvage standing on the court. </p><p>Each still unwilling to let it go.</p><p>(written for Haikyuu!! Datekou Week - Day 5 -  time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Last

“Kamasaki, don’t forget that you have an appointment with the careers counsellor in half an hour,” Moniwa called out.  
  
“ _RUN FASTER, FUTAKUCHI!_ ” Kamasaki was roaring. “IF YOU CAN’T RECEIVE MY SERVES, YOU WON’T– oh, yeah, okay, Moniwa, I’ll rememb– _FUTAKUCHIIIII!_ ”  
  
“Kamasaki-san, if you yell any more, you’re gonna catch flies with your mouth,” Futakuchi snarked.  
  
“Flies are full of protein!”  
  
“THAT’S DISGUSTING!”  
  
Moniwa looked slightly ill. “That _is_ disgusting.”  
  
“I’m _kidding!_ ”  
  
“Are you? Really?” Sasaya muttered under his breath.  
  
“–Come on, Moniwa, I’ve known you since forever, you should know know my sense of humour–”  
  
“INCOMING!”  
  
Kamasaki reacted just in time to raised his arms and block one of Futakuchi’s jump-serves, which set him off into another tirade as he and Futakuchi exchanged more banter. They only stopped when Aone shuffled over to drag Futakuchi away by his collar, and Sasaya dragged Kamasaki off to help Obara and Fukiage with blocking practice.  
  


  
—  
  
 

  
  
“Nice block, Fukiage, Obara!” Kamasaki shouted happily.  
  
“Thank you!”  
  
“Next, Aone and Koganegawa! Kogane– _arms closer together!_ ”  
  
“Like this, senpai?”  
  
“Too close! They’ll go around you if your arms are too close.”  
  
“Got it!”  
  
“Kamasaki,” said Moniwa patiently, “you have twenty minutes left, so let someone else take over, and do some cool-down stretches and then get changed. Ueda-sensei’s gonna yell at you for being late to your appointment again.”  
  
“What are you, my secretary?” said Kamasaki with a grin. “Five more minutes, okay? I’ll get changed really quickly.”  
  
“Yep, no one strips like you do,” Sasaya snickered. He ducked as Kamasaki threw a volleyball at him and it bounced off his shoulder. Moniwa shook his head.  
  
“Five more minutes, then.”  


  
  
—

  
  
  
“Kamasaki,” said Moniwa, now slightly anxiously, “five minutes is up.”  
  
“Okay, hold on, toss to me one more time. Onagawa, Aone, ready?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Moniwa sighed and nodded to Futakuchi on the other side of the net. Futakuchi hit a jump serve over, which Sakunami received with a soft “oof” and the ball sailed towards to Moniwa, who promptly tossed it to Kamasaki, and he slammed it over the net. The ball bounced off Aone’s arm in a perfect block, and thudded onto the floor.  
  
“Good work, good work!” said Kamasaki. “Another one!”  
  
“ _Kamasaki_ –”  
  
“Just one more, okay? Futakuchi, jump-serve like you’re trying to knock Ushijima Wakatoshi out!”  
  
“Don’t teach him that!” Moniwa spluttered. Futakuchi, grinning, hit a service ace.  
  


  
—  


  
  
“You’re still here?” Coach Oiwake said as he entered the gymnasium and saw the third years. “Kamasaki, didn’t you say you had an appointment with Ueda-sensei? He’s going to have my head if he knew we were keeping you.”  
  
“We’ve been trying to tell him that, but he won’t leave,” said Moniwa.  
  
“He’s probably going to end up camping out here tonight,” Sasaya added.  
  
Kamasaki’s eyes widened and he gasped. “ _Can I?_ ” he said enthusiastically. Moniwa pinched the bridge of his nose, and Coach Oiwake smiled and shook his head.  
  
“Short answer: no. Now, get out of here, all of you.”  
  
“Just three—no, _five_ more blocks, coach!” said Kamasaki. “We’ve got good momentum going!”  
  
“But…” Coach Oiwake looked around at the second years lining up to hit Koganegawa’s tosses, and Futakuchi and Aone preparing themselves to jump and block them like they were aiming to stop an opponent’s ace. He looked back at the third years, all staring back at him; Kamasaki, with a fire in his eyes that just would not die out; Sasaya, spurred on by Kamasaki’s spirit; even the sensible Moniwa, no matter what he said. Each still hungry for more volleyball, hungry for as many minutes as they could salvage standing on the court.  
  
Each still unwilling to let it go.  
  
“Five more blocks,” said Coach Oiwake.  


  
  
—  


  
  
“Kamasaki–”  
  
“One more block, okay?”  


  
  
—  


  
  
“Hey–”  
  
“I _know_ ,” said Kamasaki, shoulders slumping as he sighed. “I know. I just…” He gestured at the court, at Futakuchi practising jump-serves and receives with Sakunami, at Onagawa spiking to Obara and Aone as they practised more blocking, at Koganegawa clumsily setting to Fukiage.  
  
Sasaya patted his shoulder. “We know, buddy.”  
  
“We’ll see if we have time to train with them again later this week, okay?” said Moniwa quietly. “But we are getting busier, so…”  
  
“You know when you were a little kid,” said Kamasaki, “and you used to play with your friends and when your parents came to pick you up, it was such a crappy feeling, ‘cause you were having fun, and you didn’t want to go home?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s exactly like that,” said Sasaya in agreement.  
  
Moniwa clapped Kamasaki’s other shoulder. “Come on, Kamasaki,” he said. “Let’s go do our cool-down stretches.”  
  
“You guys don’t have an appointment, right?” said Kamasaki. “You can still stay.”  
  
“Nah,” was what they responded with. _It’ll be harder to leave if we stay any longer,_ was what they meant.  
  
“Senpai!” Futakuchi jogged up to them when he saw them turn to leave the gymnasium. “Are you leaving now? Already?”  
  
“Yeah, we’re going to go cool-down in the locker rooms,” said Moniwa. “That way, we’ll be less distracting for you all. We don’t want to break the momentum, so–”  
  
“You’re not _distracting_ us, Moniwa-san!” said Futakuchi fiercely. “We’re still learning a lot from you all!”  
  
“Ease up, Futakuchi,” said Sasaya with a little smile. “You guys will be fine.” Kamasaki just cuffed Futakuchi lightly on the shoulder. Futakuchi pursed his lips, like he was trying not to pout childishly like he used to sometimes do.  
  
He turned to the other team members and bellowed “EVERYONE, ATTENTION!” with volume that made Kamasaki proud. When everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked over at them, Futakuchi turned back to the third years and said sharply “The third years are leaving now. _Bow!_ ” and as one unit, they all bowed low to them, and rumbled “ _Thank you very much!_ ”  
  
It was hard not to smile at that. The third years waved appreciatively, and made their way out of the gymnasium and towards the locker rooms.  
  
“Yeah, they’re going to be fine,” said Kamasaki.  
  
—————


End file.
